Power Rangers Dino Quest
Power Rangers Dino Quest is the seventh season of Future Beetle's Power Rangers series. This season was preceded by Power Rangers Predator Adventure and succeeded by Power Rangers Animal Elite. It also contains a plenty elements from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger/Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger/Power Rangers Dino Charge with Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Plot Characters Dino Rangers Legendary Ranger Allies *Sonic *Healio *Gloria *Jesse *Tim *Captain Plasma *Maya Wilson *Predator Rangers Dino Spirit Rangers Villains * General Rockear * Scales * Reack * Frix * Shade * Geels Chemical Monsters * Cloawn - based on Clown Monster (The Dino Adventure) * Shrushroom - based on Mushroom Monster (Math and Science) * Sweeten - based on Sugar Monster (The Purple Warrior) * Weedearia - based on Weed Monster (Stegosaurus Clue) * Cloack - based on Clock Monster (Get Busy) * Strawberry Crake - based on Strawberry and Cake Monster (Piece of Cake) * Flowel - based on Flower Monster (Floral Issues) * Crusher - based on Stone Monster (Pachycephalosaurus Match) * Boulder Basher - based on Boulder Monster (Power of Steel) * Snipor - based on Sniper Monster (The Curse of the Carnotaurus) * ScareCow - based on Scarecrow Monster (All Hail the Seismosaurus) * SquareGame - based on GameCube Monster (Game On) * StationVideo - based on Playstation Monster (Game On) * XGear - based on Xbox Monster (Game On) * Treak - based on Tree Monster (The Search of Styracosaurus) * LocoMotiver - based on Engine Monster (Attack of the Engine Monster) * Calamara - based on Squid Monster (Sea Monster Rises) * Vaultz - based on Vault Monster (Hand Over the Money) * Targol - based on Target Monster (Therizinosaurus Lies in) * Mr. Time - based on Watch Monster (Time Watch) * Peppear - based on Red/Orange/Yellow/Green Bell Pepper Monster (Apatosaurus' Location) * Fracktor - based on Chemical Factory Monster (Chemical Factory's Fury) * Clayz - based on Clay Monster (Dino Royal Monarch Megazord) * Wormz - based on Earthworm Monster (Planet's Disturb) * Bowler - based on Bowling Ball Monster (The Gold Warrior, the Silver Sidekick and the Bronze Pawn) * Eggy - based on Egg Monster (Power of the Dino Predazord) * Blue Lover - based on blue Lovebug Monster (The Blue Heart) * Rocky - based on Stone Golem Monster (Iguanodon Game and Flail Fury) * Shuttel - based on Rocket Shuttle Monster (Reach for the Stars) * Meteorxor - based on Meteor Monster (Meteor Invasion) * Speedstear - based on Speedboat Monster (Swimming in the Ocean) * Viperz - based on Viper Fish Monster (Underneath the Water) * Base - based on Baseball (ball) Monster (Play Ball and Baseball Technique) * Glox - based on Baseball Glove Monster (Play Ball and Baseball Technique) * Monstain - based on Mountain Monster (Brachiosaurus Warrior saves the Day) * Mimester - based on Mime Monster (Never Turn Back) * Bullpusher - based on Bull Dozer Monster (Ultimate Power) * Sawer - based on Saw Monster (Fate) * Mazol - based on Maze Monster (Fate) * Truckro - based on Truck Monster (Tomorrow will be Radical) * Lightz - based on Traffic Light Monster (Tomorrow will be Radical) * Cinex - based on Cinema Monster (Movie Star for Rangers) * Egyptian King Rosha - based on Sphinx Monster (Egyptian Fun) * Devil Angel - based on Fallen Angel Monster (Halo) * Talonster - based on Garuda Monster (Birds of Prey) * Ed-450 - Resembles Ed-209 from RoboCop and Robot Monster (The Fallen Foe) * Virusox - based on Virus Monster (Scales' Anger) Arsenal Transforming Devices *'Dino Morphers' Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *'Super Dino Javelin' ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ **'Dino Javelin'◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ***'Tyranno Sword'◆ ***'Tricera Shield'◆ ***'Ptera Wings'◆ ***'Raptor Claw'◆ ***'Para Rapier'◆ **'Stego Blaster'◆ **'Knuckle Fist'◆ *'Dino Crusher'◆ ◆ ◆ **'Spino Staff'◆ **'Dimentro Saw'◆ **'Ankylo Drill'◆ Legendary Dino Charger *'Legendary Dino Chargers' Attack Charger 1.jpg Attack Charger 2.jpg Attack Charger 3.jpg Attack Charger 4.jpg Attack Charger 5.jpg Attack_Charger_6.jpg Attack Charger 7.png Attack Charger 8.jpg Attack Charger 9.jpg Attack Charger 10.jpg Attack Charger 11.jpg Attack Charger 12.jpg Attack Charger 13.jpg Attack Charger 14.jpg Attack Charger 15.jpg Attack Charger 16.jpg Attack Charger 17.jpg Attack Charger 18.jpg Attack Charger 19.jpg Attack Charger 20.jpg Attack Charger 21.jpg Attack Charger 22.jpg Attack Charger 23.jpg Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *'Dino Ultrazord' ❖ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ➲ **'Steel Knuckle Megazord' ✶ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ***'Dino Knight Megazord' ✶ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ****Tyrannosaur Zord◆ ****Tricera Zord◆ ****Pteranodon Zord◆ ****Raptor Zord◆ ****Parasaur Zord◆ **'Pachy Battlezord' ✶ ◆ ***Pachycephalo Zord◆ **'Dino Predazord' ✶ ◆ ◆ ◆ ***Spinosaur Zord◆ ***Dimentro Megazord◆ ***Ankylosaur Zord◆ **'Dino Monarch Megazord' ✶ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ***Seismo Zord❖ ***Styraco Zord❖ ***Plesio Zord❖ ***Therizino Zord❖ ***Apatosaur Zord❖ Auxiliary Zords **Stegosaur Zord◆ **Iguanodon Zord❖❖ **Tupandactyl Zord❖❖ **Ichthyo Zord❖❖ **Futaba Zord❖❖ **Brachio Carrierzord➲ Evil Zords **'Exterminator Megazord' ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ***Carnotaur Zord◆ ***Allo Zord❖ ***Theropodo Zord❖ ***Oviraptor Zord❖ Episodes * Episode 1: The Dino Adventure * Episode 2: Math and Science * Episode 3: The Purple Warrior * Episode 4: Stegosaurus Clue * Episode 5: Get Busy * Episode 6: Piece of Cake * Episode 7: Floral Issues * Episode 8: Pachycephalosaurus Match * Episode 9: Power of Steel * Episode 10: The Curse of the Carnotaurus (Zaxxer the Death Hunter was introduced) * Episode 11: All Hail the Seismosaurus * Episode 12: Game On * Episode 13: The Search of Styracosaurus * Episode 14: Attack of the Engine Monster * Episode 15: Death Hunter Strikes Back * Episode 16: Sea Monster Rises * Episode 17: Hand Over the Money * Episode 18: Therizinosaurus Lies in * Episode 19: Time Watch * Episode 20: Apatosaurus' Location * Episode 21: Chemical Factory's Fury * Episode 22: Dino Royal Monarch Megazord * Episode 23: Planet's Disturb * Episode 24: The Gold Warrior, the Silver Sidekick and the Bronze Pawn * Episode 25: Power of the Dino Predazord * Episode 26: Blue Heart * Episode 27: Iguanodon Game * Episode 28: Flail Fury * Episode 29: Reach for the Stars * Episode 30: Meteor Invasion * Episode 31: Swimming in the Ocean * Episode 32: Underneath the Water * Episode 33: Play Ball * Episode 34: Baseball Technique * Episode 35: Brachiosaurus Warrior saves the Day * Episode 36: Powers on (Predator Beast Team Up) * Episode 37: Never Turn Back * Episode 38: Ultimate Power * Episode 39: Fate * Episode 40: Tomorrow will be Radical * Episode 41: Movie Star for Rangers * Episode 42: Egyptian Fun * Episode 43: Halo * Episode 44: Birds of Prey * Episode 45: The Fallen Foe * Episode 46: Scales' Anger * Episode 47: Tyrannosaurus vs Carnotaurus * Episode 48: Final Battle of Death Hunter (Destruction of Death Hunter's Zords) * Episode 49: Last Standing (Death Hunter's demise was marked) * Final Episode - Final Showdown See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Dino Quest Category:Future Beetle Category:Dinosaurs